Pop Goes the Weasel
by Ivy Crane
Summary: When Rebecca Pops and Julian won't stay with her. Before Ethan's paternity. Rebecca/David and Sam/Ivy
1. Default Chapter

Title: Pop Goes the Weasel

Author: Ivy Crane

Dedication: To my best friend Beth! For the idea about Rebecca! And for just being a great friend and encouraging me to write more! Love, Kay ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions, Harmony, any of these characters, or the state of Maine.

A/N: I got tired of writing in script form so from now on and in my other stories to I'm just going to write in paragraph form. If anyone has a problem with it please tell me in my review or email me at SamAndIvy2003@yahoo.com. This story is some savy but mostly Rebecca/David (I'll try to keep it that way. Sometimes my anger for Grace just becomes to much.) Anyways please read and review! BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY ENJOY!   

A few hellos and polite exchanges were made and quite a few compliments about her dress, but Ivy seemed not to notice she was to caught up in a painful memory about that fateful night that ruined her life for ever.

* Flashback *

_Ivy quietly snuck back into the Crane Mansion hoping to wake no one, so she could get her things and get back to Sam with no confrontations. But her hopes were dashed when she heard the voice of her new husband beckoning her toward him._

_"Ivy where were you? I looked everywhere but then Father told me to go to bed." Julian said worry apparent in his eyes even in the darkness of the mansion._

_"Do you ever do anything your father doesn't tell you to do?" She asked not unkindly. _

_"You Bitch", the look in his eyes turning quickly from worry to anger. "You run out on me, on our wedding night no less with no note or anything to tell me where you were. Then you come back very early the next morning, and insult me and my father." _

_"It's not like I matter to you more than just a roll in the hay or to dangle in front of people like a fancy ornament." She spat out the words like bones in a piece of cooked steak. That was very stupid she realized but only after the back of his hand smacked her hard across the face. She tasted blood and knew by the evil glint in his eye that he wasn't done yet. And realizing just a few seconds before she lost consciousness that this would be the first of many beatings to come._

* End of Flashback *

Unfortunately she had been right it was the first of many beatings. She shuddered involuntarily thinking about the many other 'lessons' that she had been taught. She was brought out of her reverie by none other than her ex-lover Sam Bennett.

"Ivy, are you alright?" Sam said with concern etched on his face and laced in his words.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" She said wishing with all her heart that the words she spoke could be the truth.

"It's just that you were shaking."

Ivy silently cursed herself. _There is no way that Sam can know the truth about me and Julian's relationship. He still thinks that I left him because of my love for Julian. 'Ha!' _"I'm just cold that's all."

"Cold? How can you be cold? It's in the middle of August!" Sam stated in shock.

"So it is." Ivy simply said and walked off leaving Sam to his own thoughts.

'She's lying. I know she is. I've got to find out what's wrong.' Sam sighed to himself as Grace came over to him.

"Sam! Sam! Are you there?" Grace asked worried about the way her husband was acting.

"Of course I'm here. Where else would I be?" Sam asked annoyed at Grace for interrupting his thoughts.

The red head didn't seem to notice the exasperated tone or the look of annoyance that her husband was shooting at her. For her eyes were somewhere else. "Sam, look at Ivy she looks paler and jumpier then usual.

Sam followed his wife's gaze to where Ivy was talking to a few of her guests.

"Sam, I'm going to get something to drink", Grace said and she walked off without waiting for a response.

Sam didn't seem to notice, for he was to busy watching Ivy. Their eyes locked for a second making Sam lose all of the oxygen in his lungs for a few seconds. He then turned away and said, "I wish I still didn't care but I do."

A/N: How was that for a first chapter? Since I can't hear you through the computer it would be best if you wrote the answer in your review. * wink * Anyways I know this had no humor in it, but next chapter will be full of it. You'll even know why I called this story "Pop Goes the Weasel". Please review. I hope you enjoyed. 

_Love Kay_


	2. Horses Don't Fly

Chapter 2

            Sam's thoughts, however, were interrupted by loud giggling at the top of the stairs. Sam and the rest of the party looked up (except for Grace, who had dropped her filet mignon on the floor) to see Rebecca, who was dressed up as a jockey, on a freakish looking brown lumpy thing. Sam gasped as he realized that it was going to fall down the stairs directly on Grace's dense, weed-whacker cut head.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Rebecca screamed as she and the lumpy thing fell down the stairs. The whole party, including Sam and Ivy, watched with interest as Rebecca and the lumpy thing fell directly on Grace, who was still trying to pick up her filet mignon.

"You Bitch what the hell were you thinking and what else is on me besides just you?" Grace yelled angrily. When she didn't get an immediate answer, she sank her teeth into the brown lumpy thing.

"Ahhhh!" the brown lumpy thing yelled, and the whole party gasped as they realized the brown lumpy thing was none other than Julian Crane! "You make a better horse than I do!" he cried, massaging his ass.

The party turned towards Ivy to see how she was taking things. But she was calm as ever, sipping her claret, as if this type of thing happened every day.

Just then a shrill, high-pitched voice schreeched down the stairs. "Juuuuuuliaaaan!" Where are you my sugar-plum, my dumpling, my----" just then Suzanne caught sight of Rebecca fawning over Julian and let out a strangled cry.

"You bitch, you stole my costume! I'll kill you!" Suzanne pounced on Rebecca, and the two began rolling around on the floor, messing up each other's hair. Julian looked the two of his mistresses and walked over to the desert table, where Ivy was still calmly sipping her claret.

"So, how's the party going?" Julian asked calmly, as he piled slices of chocolate-hazelnut gâteau onto his plate.

"Just fine until you and your little whores barged in," Ivy replied. But she instantly regretted her hasty reply.

"So, is that how you want to play, you feisty little piece of ass," he growled, his eyes flashing with anger, "you should count your blessings that I'm eating my cake."

"Don't you think you should be calling little Miss Saint Grace that?" she replied, trying to cover her fear. But after twenty-five years of marriage, Julian was able to see through her act."

He peacefully finished his cake and then grabbed her wrist, and whispered in her ear, "If you know what's good for you, you'd better keep quiet, or your "lesson" will be worse," and pulled her to her room right by Rebecca and Suzanne, who were still going at it.

A/N-  This story was not just written by me but also my best friend Beth aka Charity (and you can probably guess what my nickname is *evil laugh*. The next chapter will be even funnier and you'll find out why it's called Pop Goes the Weasel. Hope you enjoyed it please R/R *evil laugh*.  If you can guess what my nickname is you will get a special prize. *evil laugh* 

Love from Ivy Crane (not my nickname) and Charity (not the saint everyone thinks she is she just doesn't get caught) *evil laugh* I better stop typing before she slaps me.     


End file.
